Don't Waste Your Lime (Yes Lime)
by earthtojordann
Summary: Alex went to prision. Jack sunk into a depression. He's scared Alex won't love him again. Could Alex snap and hurt him? Who hurt Cassadee? Who's jealous? How do you live? Don't waste your lime.
1. Barakitty

"People in this school have too many issues." Jack thought in his head. "Can you believe that we only have five months of high school left Rian?"

"Yeah Jack I know it all seems like a giant blur." Rian paused for a moment and looked down the hallway "Hey look there's Lex."

"Lex..? As in Alex? As in Gaskarth? As in..." Jack whispered into an inaudiable mumble.

A skinny tall boy wearing a motley crue t-shirt and a bad boy attitude walked up to Jack, grabbed his ass and spoke.

"Hey Barakitty. Miss me?"

"You've been gone 2 months. I've more than missed you. I just wish I could've seen you."

"Yeaaaahhhh, I missed you too Baratwat. While I was doing time too."

The bell rang and the three boys went their seperate ways.

Jack sat in his first hour math class thinking about how weird it was going to be having Alex back in his life. Two months he was gone. Two months wouldn't have mattered to most people. It's only 60 days, shouldn't be that long, but knowing that your right now love was sitting in prision for something you did, is a long time. Two months that you should've been in a high security prision sitting next to a "bubba". Sitting in prision during Alex's 18th birthday, during chirstmas. Alex should've been at his house, you should've been there. How is he still talking to you?


	2. And they said that love never wakes

Jack had nothing better to do, so he decided to write Lex a note.

"Gaskank

I missed you so much while you were gone, not a day went by when I felt horrible for what I did to you.  
I'll never be able to replace the time you lost, with your family, your friends,everyone. I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you.

-Jack"

Jack waited for the belll to ring, then stood ouside his english class. Alex showed up and Jack gave him the note, and walked into class. Afler the second bell rang, Jack heard Alex unfold the note next to him. A few seconds later he saw Alex scribbling down on a piece of paper, after he threw down his pen on the desk, he folded the note into a heart shape and tossed it onto Jack's pile of books.

"Baratwat.

Don't fucking think that. I didn't do that to make sure you didn't take the rap, or that you didn't get in trouble. My life was falling downhill. Daniel died... My parents lost it, and I think I just needed time to think anout how my life got fucked up. I did it for myself. I don't care about the precautions. I love you, always will. Promise.

~Alex"


	3. The bitch is back

Lex... pst... Lex"

"What Lisa?"

"It's good to have you back."

"Yeah... I guess it's good to be back."

"GASKARTH, RUOCCO, SHUT UP" Said the short fat teacher in the front of the class.

"Yes ma'am" the two said almost instantly

"Yeah Lisa, stay away from my Lexy"

The english class went by fast for Jack. He was reading, sort of.. He couldn't stop staring at Alex. His hair had been cut, dyed adn looked better than ever.

"Alex?" Jack looked at the younger boy longingly as the last few minutes of class fell to an end. He noticed that Lisa was looking at Alex, like she always had. Like he was hers. The class rang into an uproar of talking, yelling and the faint click of cellphones.

"Yeah Jack what's up? Do you like this book? I don't understand the whole thing."

"It's not really that bad. You'll get the hang of it. If you want to you can come over to my house after school. I'll help you with it, or we could just watch the movie about it."

"Jack, let's just study, but let's get the movie just in case?"

"Cool, meet me at the video store after school tonight?"

"Sure, babe can't wait" he said with a wink

"Cool!" Jack yelled as he made a heart with his hands, while Alex just laughed and rolled his eyes.

A voice from the back of them coughed  
"Faggots"  
To be in spite of the bullies the boys left the room hand in hand. Although they probably would've have anyway.


	4. I've been all by myself

third hour Jack had study hall with Rian. the boys agreed to go out to starbucks, Rians treat. Jack decided to wait outside the commons, sit and wait for Rian.

"Hey faggot where's your assmucher?"

"Why dont you come over here and see?"

"you disgust me Baratwwwaaaaaaaaaattt."

"Good baby I'm glad." Jack said with a smirk.

"Come on Jacky. Lets go." Rian looked back at the boys who were mocking Jack, mouthed "Leave him alone or I will make you pay."

Jack started talking as they walked out of the school into the wet Baltimore "Rian all I've ever been is myself, sometimes i wonder why i ever came out."

"You came out because of what you just said Jack. Youve always been you, being gay is who you are, not what you are. If people dont accept that, thats their problem not yours. Come on, lets go get coffee."

Jack climbed into Rians car and as Rian turned the car on; blink-182 was blaring. Jack jumped about three inches in the air, bumped his head on the roof of Rians car. Rian turned down the radio and looked at Jack.

"Sorry Jacky..." Rian said.

"Whyre you sorry bitch! Turn that back up!"

Rian and Jack drove down the main streets passed the music stores that line south broadway."

"Ri if have time can we stop at a CD place? Anyone of them will work, I wanna get a new CD for Lex, that. blink-182 one came out when he was gone. I want to make up the time that we lost. i want to make up..."

"Jack stop, i understand, its okay. we can stop at CDs save us dont fear."

Rian pulled into the starbucks driveway and parked close to the entrance. the two boys walked in, a girl with short black amd bleached hair looked up and saw it was Rian and smiled


	5. Maybe We Won't Study

The girl behind the coffee counter looked up and spoke  
"Hey Rian, you want a white chocolate mocha frap?"

"Yes please Cassadee, Jack what do you want?"

"Um.. I don't know Ri, suprize me?"

"Alright babycakes how about a carmel frap?" Cassadee asked. "It's a frozen coffee with carmel flavoring covered with whipped cream and carmel topping."

"Sure." Jack spoke and walked away as Rian swipped his Starbucks card.

Rian went and sat by Jack in a corner table and sat it silence listening to the spur of the coffee machine. The yopung beautiful girl smiled at Rian as she sat down the coffees on the table.

"Thanks Cassadee. Hey did you still want to go see that movie tonight?"

"I wish I could Rian, but I'm playing at CDs Save Us, you guys can come watch if you want to. It would be awesome if you were there." She flashed a sweet smile at Rian and waved to Jack as the boys left the coffee shop, got into Rian's car and drove to CDs save us.

The boys drove into Parkway Drive, Jack quickly unbuckled his seatbelt jumped out of the car and ran into the store.

"Whoah bud what's up?" said the man behind the counter as Jack rushed into the store.

"New... blink... CD... Yes?" Jack said in antcipation

"Yeah in the back under new releases."

Jack ran to the back of the store and grabbed the blink-182 CD, got his wallet out and ran to the front of the store.

"How much?" Jack asked the man wearing the Nirvana tee.

"$12.94"

Jack gave him $13 and said "Keep the change."

The boys drove back to school walked in drinking coffee and sat down in the commons round tables. Rian drank his white chocolate mocha, and then Jack said.

"Rian do you think I'm crazy for thinking Alex will ever be able to forgive me?"

"Jack, he said that he wasn't mad at you. Alex said he needed time alone, even if he was in prison he chose to take the bullet for you. He wanted time. He got the time he wanted, Jack... don't worry okay? Promise?"

"I know Ri, I just hate myself for it. You know it, you saw me go into self-desructiveness. Saw what happened. I felt like DYING! I never showed it. Why would I? I'm Jack Smiles all the time cuz he's a faggot Barakitkat."

The other boy looked at Jack, looked him in the eye and said with the straightest face he had ever seen.

"Jack I know what happened was hard on you. I know you felt like dying. I saw it in your eyes, in your voice , in your apperence. Jack it will be okay, maybe not now, maybe not months from now, but one day you will be okay. The bell is going to ring. I'll see you after school okay?"

The bell rang as Jack agreed to meet Rian after school next to their cars. Jack walked past the library and walked down the back stairs to the choir room, he sat outside waiting for Alex. As he saw Alex walk down the library stairs, his hair moving as he whooshed down the stairs toward Jack, looked him straight in the eyes and kissed him , after a second Jack kissed him bakc and smiled a bit.

"Gaskarth I missed taht, promise I'll get more later? Tonight? Maybe... not study?"

"Haha babe. I really need to study. I think I can afford a little Jack time. I missed your touch.' The last word whisperd almost provacativly


	6. God Said Let There Be Alex Gaskarth

The boys walked into choir and Jack had been talking about how it was audition day for solos. Jack could easily audition for the solo, but Alex already had the solo in the bag, even if he didn't know it already.

"Gaskarth, could you sing the solo on page 18?" asked the choir teacher, raising her eyebrows.  
The choir was doing 'Oh Brother, where art thou?', and Alex had no idea how to sing the piece, but since he wrote and composed his own music he could sight read well.

Alex stood up, and with shaking hands. He began to sing. He sang the line beautifully. His falsetto was something the angels could be envious of. His voice was even better then a lot of the girl's voices. He blushed a moment after he sang the part, and he fell back into his chair.

Jack, who sat behind Alex, leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "That was beautiful, babe." Alex looked behind him, and he smiled at Jack warmly. "Thanks, Jacky. I got a little shook up singing the part."


	7. Even If You Deserve It

A voice shot from the other side of the room  
"Hey! Mrs. Tele, Gaskarth just got back. What about the rest of us. We were here practicing our asses off for this solo for this musical and he comes back after sitting on his ass for two months costing money to the state and gets this solo! What the heck? He doesn't even know the rest of the piece!"

"If I got the solo on the first try it's not my problem asshole."

the woman spoke in a shrill voice, "Alex! If youre going to be cocky I won't give you the solo, even if you deserve it.

"Sorry Mrs. Tele I didn't mean to offend him."

"Blah blah Alex. Blah fucking blah." Said the boy

"Shut up James I swear I will hurt you. Leave Alex ALONE!" Screamed Jack.

"You dont scare me faggot. What are you going to do... kiss me to death?"

"James, I've told you before, administration has told you before, discrimination because of sexual orentation is aganist school policy. Go to the office."

Jack and Alex nodded to Mrs. Telel as James left the room slamming the door behind him. The rest of the class flew by as Alex caught on to the piece as the class went by. After the bell rang jack gathered his things and left waiting for Alex outside the room.

"Race you to gym Lex? Ready.. Set.."

"GO!" Alex screamed as he sped off in front of Jack.


End file.
